Dovah Zorik
by darkhand1124
Summary: What if Alduin was once again sent forward in time by the last Dragonborn? What if Alagaesia is the future version of Nirn? What if Eragon and Dovahkiin joined forces to fight the evil dragons' forces? This is a fanfic that is a mix of Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and the Inheritance Cycle.


**Dovah Zorik**

**Hullo everyone! I have decided to write a fanfic story based on my favorite game, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and my favorite book series, Eragon. This is my first time making a fanfic and I would really like some advice and feedback on how I can improve my writing. If you hate it, please don't be afraid to say so. If you love it, well...telling me that would be nice. Thank you again and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will be saying this many times. I have not, do not, and will never own Skyrim or Eragon. If I DID own either of those, I would be counting my money instead of writing this fanfic (haha... just kidding...maybe).**

**4****th**** Era, Time Rift at the Throat of the World**

"_Joor Zha Frool_!" shouted Tauriel, the last Dragonborn, brandishing his Akaviri-style katana, Soulrend, and the Dwemer-made shield, Spellbreaker, at his greatest foe, Alduin, the world eater. As usual, the Dragonrend shout filled him with rage, fueled by loss and malice, at all dragons as the shout converged with his very being. With a roar, Alduin was jerked from the sky as a feeling of mortality was forced into him, confusing him enough to make him forget how to fly.

"You may have picked up the weapons of my old foes, but you are not their equal!" shouted Alduin, "You call yourself one of us, one of the dov? You call yourself Dovahkiin, the destined slayer of Alduin the god of destruction, world eater, and firstborn of Akatosh? You cannot even speak our language, the Dovahzul! You lie to yourself, mortal! I am Alduin, the greatest of all of the dov, a god! You cannot defeat one such as I! You will taste of the wrath of my Thu'um for your own arrogance! _Fus Ro Dah!_"

And with that, Tauriel was overwhelmed by a wave of pure force and wrath, as he was pushed so hard that he flew from the peak of the mountain and into the word wall below. He would have broken his head if not for his ebony helm. Quickly using his magicka to heal himself, he shouted at Alduin, letting his instinct take over him. For deep inside him, there was the blood, soul, and pride of the dov, or dragonkind, and he would not be bested by this arrogant dragon, no matter how powerful, on this day.

"Hi aal kos diistkiin do Akatosh ahrk rah! Nuz Zu'u los hin rinid! Zu'u lost blessed naal Akatosh voth hin sos ahrk sil! Zu'u los fron do Alessia, Tiber Yuld, do Talos! Zu'u los kaal do ney faal Eyra ahrk faal Deyra, dii zun ahrk qah los proof do tol! Nuz zok do pah, Zu'u los Dovahkiin, lotzu'ul dovah kriid, feyn do Alduin! Nu, fraan dii suleyk!" (You may be firstborn of Akatosh and a god! But I am your equal! I have been blessed by Akatosh with your blood and soul! I am kin of Alessia, Tiber Septim, of Talos! I am champion of both the Aedra and the Daedra, my weapon and armor is proof of that! But most of all, I am Dragonborn, the ultimate dragon killer, bane of Alduin! Now, feel my power!)

At that moment, he did something that no human had ever done in millennia. Pouring all of his anger, knowledge, and being into words, he shouted "KREN SIL HAH!", creating the third purely human-made shout while extracting power from the elder scroll he held, and this, coupled with the effects of his earlier dragonrend shout, snapped the core of Alduin's being, and for the first time, he felt fear, for here was a dov in human form, who was more powerful than Alduin was. He felt mortal and insecure, alone in a storm that never stopped, never could be stopped. 'So...is this how humans feel like when I destroy them?' he thought.

There was a deep humming sound in the air as Tauriel took out the elder scroll and held it up. Both the scroll and the air behind Alduin shimmered and, with a fleshy ripping sound, opened like a wound. Inside was the river of time, the stream of destiny. Tauriel looked a bit more closely, and realized that the river was made of thousands of tendrils, one for each life, each destiny. A particularly dark-colored tendril wrapped itself around the tired and broken dragon and dragged him in, with Alduin making futile attempts to escape, roaring and shouting his thu'um. After Alduin was dragged through the time wound, a stretching sound was made, and the time wound closed once again, leaving only shimmering hot air in its place.

Panting, Tauriel fell to his knees, exhausted. Suddenly, the world flashed bright, and two men, one with a helmet in the shape of a dragon's head and the other with a helmet with wings on it, walked towards him from where the time wound was just a moment ago. The men radiated raw power, and Tauriel immediately recognized them both from amulets, statues, and shrines all over Skyrim.

"Lord Akatosh, Lord Talos, to what do I owe the honor of meeting you both in person?" he asked, bowing his head. Akatosh and Talos smiled at him and spoke in unison, "We are here to congratulate you. You have done well, Dovahkiin Tauriel, and we, the eight divines have deemed you worthy of reading the elder scroll in your possession. Do not fear, no harm shall befall you if you read it." With that, they gestured at the elder scroll and nodded. Holding it up, Tauriel unfurled the fragment of creation. This scroll told the tale of the dragon-god Alduin, from his Dragon Cult ruling the world to his first defeat by the three nord heroes and his ultimate return. New words shimmered on the parchment describing his battle with Alduin and his second defeat, making him smile. However, the next few words wiped the smile off of his face, chilling his bone and drying up his blood (metaphorically). The words ran thus.

"And so, once again, Alduin the World-Eater was trapped upon the currents of time. However, there are still other wounds in time caused by too much power further downstream. The Last Dragonborn, like his predecessors, had only won a temporary defeat. The dragon Alduin will, once again, return in the future!"

"Beware, Dovahkiin, of your next choice. It could affect the order of the universe itself. If you wish to stop this from happening again, you must fight against fate. Your next foe is destiny!" the two Aedra urgently whispered.

Tauriel howled, roared, and cried at the same time, calling for his two wisest friends.

"Paarthurnax! Odahviing!"

As he blacked out, he could hear thunderous wingbeats and roars getting closer…and closer…and closer…

-End Chapter 1-


End file.
